


Simple Pleasures

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon enjoys his favourite drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

Simon sipped his coffee. He had the girls at the espresso stand make it extra hot so he could enjoy it longer.  To say he liked coffee would be an understatement.  He enjoyed the coffee equilivent of microbrew, small growers, roaster, and blenders.  He had an account with an importer to get his favourite Hawaiian, Costa Rican and Jamacian blends, which he hoarded, sharing only occasionally.

But it was the fall, winter, holiday season, Halloween through New Years, when he was able to indulge in his ultimate favourite coffee drink.

Eggnog Lattes.

For the sake of his waistline and his cholesterol count he only allowed himself to have one a day.  He made that one count.  He found the coffee stand with the eggnog from the dairy that had the best flavour and thickness. 

Leaning back in his chair, he savoured the flavour and hoped he could garner a few more minutes before his job intruded.


End file.
